Meta Knight
"Is over Umbra, this is end your you!" -Meta Knight Meta Knight is the one of Star Warriors and Supporting Character of The Past Before. His weapon is Galaxia. Personality Meta Knight was the only known surviving member of the Star Warriors until Island of the Lost Warrior, when Kit Cosmos was discovered. He settled in Dream Land and became King Dedede's servant along with his followers Sword Knight and Blade Knight, thinking that Dedede's penchant for monsters would hopefully bring a young Star Warrior to Dream Land to join forces with him to defeat Nightmare. He secretly constructs the Halberd throughout the years under Castle Dedede, which requires more crew than he currently has allies, to prepare for the eventual confrontation against Nightmare, but this is not revealed until nearing the series' conclusion. He teaches the new Star Warrior, Kirby, to make him strong enough to defeat Nightmare one day. Compared to the games, his intentions are much clearer - he is undoubtedly on Kirby's side, though he doesn't always show it when danger looms, but this is because he wants Kirby to grow stronger and braver. Throughout the episodes, his character is given more depth, in addition to revealing his past. It is in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! where his sword was directly referred to as Galaxia for the first time. Abilities and Powers His Ability has same attack. He has: * Mach Tornado (Standard/Neutral Special Move): Similar to Kirby's Tornado ability. Meta Knight whirls either left or right in a vicious tornado. Mashing the button allows him to rise up slightly and extend the duration of his attack. As this is Meta Knight's Standard Special Attack, Kirby will be able to use this when Kirby uses the "Inhale" move on Meta Knight. After spinning for about three seconds, he will launch any opponents who were caught in the tornado. If the Special Button is tapped repeatedly, Meta Knight/Kirby can hover while using this move and gain height. However, in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U, this move is nerfed notably with more ending lag, less favorable hitboxes and less duration without any button taps. * '''Drill Rush (Side Special Move)': Similar to Kirby's Master ability. Drill Rush is the name of Meta Knight's Forward/Side B attack. Meta Knight spiral-dives sideways with his blade outstretched. He performs a combination lasting up to a good 2 seconds, knocking his opponent upward, and pulls back when finished. Meta Knight can change the course of the attack, as he is shown using the same attack upward, allowing it to be used as a recovery. However, after finishing the move, if Meta Knight is off of the stage, he will not be able to recover due to putting him in helpless state. After completing the move, he is vulnerable for a second if on the ground, as he cannot defend himself. * Shuttle Loop (Up Special Move): Similar to Wing Kirby's Shuttle Loop maneuver. Meta Knight launches himself up into the air, sword first. He can then use his ability to glide afterwards, making it even more like Wing. The player can tilt the direction by pressing left/right. Can be used to recover from being knocked away, and enables Meta Knight to glide. The first frame of the move as Meta Knight is rising up even has some decent knockback power. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, Shuttle Loop no longer allows Meta Knight to glide, but instead can hit twice where he flies with another upward thrust, making it a more solid kill move at higher heights and/or percents (and racking up more damage). * Dimensional Cape (Down Special Move): Dimensional Cape (Dimension Mantle in Japanese) is the name of Meta Knight's Down B attack. It allows Meta Knight to teleport away from danger by concealing himself in his cape to warp away to a set location. Holding a directional position determines where he will teleport to and pressing the attack button after teleporting allows Meta Knight to attack straight after using it. Use of this move can prove to be strategic. However, like his other three special moves, using it in the air will render him vulnerable via the helpless state, and sweetspot-grabbing ledges with it isn't very likely. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, the attack Meta Knight performs gains a notable increase in damage and knockback, allowing him to send foes off the stage easier with the attack and for it to be a potential kill move (but on the flipside, a bug that allows the player to infinitely delay the Dimensional Cape has been fixed). * Galaxia Darkness (Final Smash): His Final Smash is known as Galaxia Darkness. He swirls his cape out in a wide sweep trying to hit his opponent with it. When Meta Knight hits with the cape, the stage turns dark, says "Behold..." or "Know my power...", and then Meta Knight slices strongly through the darkness. Enemies get launched helplessly. This attack affects everyone near Meta Knight (even team members)- not just the fighter who is trapped in his cape. However, the fighter(s) trapped in the cape take the brunt of the blow. The ability will only hit enemies trapped in or nearby the cape. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, the move no longer hits Meta Knight's own teammates if Team Attack (Friendly Fire) is turned off.